OQPrincessWeek
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: My entry for the prompts of OQPrincessWeek.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my contribution for OQPrincessWeek** **day 4 – Mischievous Magic.**

 **I know this prompt is for tomorrow (Wed) but I'm way too excited so I'm posting it today. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Regina could feel even when the little princess was still inside her womb that she had magic, just like her mother. Not just any magic, but light magic. Her magic started to backfire with Regina's, which caused sort of a trouble during pregnancy but with the help of her husband, family and friends Regina found ways to deal with that and she gave birth to a very healthy dark-haired girl. So neither mother nor father got surprised when their daughter started to show traces of magic after she was born, and the parents thought it was best for her to learn to control her magic since a very early age.

Now there they were, five years later, getting ready for breakfast. Robin was wearing an apron and making pancakes, Claire, their daughter, was practicing her magic with an apple as Regina went to wake up the girl sleepyhead's teenager brothers. The blonde man was keeping an eye on his girl, and he saw when she frowned, indicating her magic was not doing what she was asking. He remembered Regina telling him to when he sees their daughter having a hard time with magic, to give her space and not interfere that eventually she would get it right. And most of times he was able to do just that, but as he saw a tear rolling down his daughter's face he had to turn around to face her. He had to comfort her, he couldn't bear seeing her in pain or sad. However, before he could fully face her and touch her she ran out of the kitchen as fast as her little legs allowed her to, just as Regina was walking in.

"Her magic wasn't working." Robin explained when he saw the silent question on Regina's eyes, wanting to know what happened.

He didn't need to say anything else. Regina nodded and left, going to where their girl was. She knocked on the door of her daughter's bedroom and then she opened it. What she saw broke her heart into a million pieces. Claire was laid on her bed, all curled up in a fetus position, crying. Regina ran to her daughter and took her in her arms, tears falling the mother's eyes as well as she heard her precious daughter sobbing against her chest

"Sweetheart," Regina said after a while when her daughter's tears ceased a little. "Are you crying because your magic wasn't working?"

Regina went backwards, just enough for her to look into her Claire's eyes. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean and as bright as the stars, just like her father's eyes. It always calmed Regina's down by looking at them and little did she know her brown eyes had the power of calming her daughter as well.

"No.", she answered softly. "I'm crying because I know why my magic isn't working."

"And what's the reason?" the mother asked, running her hands up and down her daughter's arms.

"I'm scared, mommy", she confessed quietly. "I don't want to be a bad person."

"Why are you saying this, baby? You're not a bad person and you won't become a bad person."

"Henry has been reading to me stories where people use magic for things that are not good, and I don't want to become like them." she said looking down, her short curly black locks falling over her face. "I know I have been practicing with auntie Emma since I was little, but what if something happens and I use my magic to make people suffer?"

Regina understood what she was thinking. Claire was so afraid of using her magic that her magic was restraining itself. But she was damned if she was going to let her daughter fear herself, fear the magic that had always been a part of her. When Regina was young she had the same fears, and she could have used her magic for good but her mother and Rumple guided her to the other way. She wasn't going to let that happen to her girl.

The older brunette used her thumb to wipe the tears on her daughter's face and then she lifted her face, brown eyes facing blue ones.

"Honey, we make our own destiny. You have to trust in yourself and in the people around you. If we keep thinking in what ifs, we'll go crazy." she took Claire's little hands in hers and squeezed it. "I know you're too young to understand all of this, but you just need to know one thing: you'll always have me to guide you. I won't let you become someone you don't want to be."

The girl squeezed back her mother's hand and a shining smiled popped up on her face as she wrapped her small arms around her mother's waist and hugged her tightly. Oh, if Claire only knew how her mother would do just about everything to keep that smile on her face. Regina smiled and hugged her back, leaning down to kiss the top of her head and feeling the smell of pureness and innocence she still had. They cherished that moment for a few more seconds and then Regina got up and grabbed a candle that was upon the bedside table. She sat back on the bed crossing her legs and her daughter imitated her position.

"Do you remember what I told you the first time I started to teach you about magic? What did I told you about light magic and dark magic?"

"Light magic comes from good thoughts and it'll always be used for good things, and dark magic comes from bad thoughts and it'll always be used for bad things?" she half answered half asked, unsure if she was right.

"Exactly, that's right." she confirmed. "I want you to hold this candle," Regina said giving the candle to her daughter. "And close your eyes." When Regina saw her eyes were closed, she continued. "Keep the bad thoughts far away from your mind and think about something good, something that makes you happy, and let your magic flow."

In a matter of seconds a white light took over the room and the candle was lighted, making Regina smile proudly.

"Mommy, I did it!" Claire exclaimed happily when she opened her eyes. "I lighted the candle! My magic worked the way I wanted! My magic is back!"

"Yes, my love." Regina smiled contently, taking the candle out of her daughter's hands before she could hurt herself. "Now go wash your face so we can go eat breakfast with your father and your brothers."

"Alright." the girl got out of bed, and after she washed her face they went upstairs.

Robin was thankful beyond words to see a smile replacing the tears on Claire's face. Before starting eating, the younger girl sat between her brothers and she decided to hold an apple and try again the same spell she was trying to make previously. She closed her eyes, thought about her mother's words and concentrated. Right after, the red apple turned into green, then into blue and then back to red. The princess grinned and all her family clapped their hands, encouraging her. She made a few more spells and then the family started eating.

Later that day, Regina and Robin were snuggled up in the couch in the living room watching a movie with their fingers entwined while they heard their children talking in and playing in the other room.

"There's no other woman I would want to be the mother of my children. Do you know what an excellent and caring mother you're?" Robin whispered against Regina's ears.

"I have been told that a time or two." she answered playfully, but the face she made next showed that she didn't take what he said slighted.

She took his words to heart. His words always meant a great deal for her. She always admired the good father he is, and hearing him saying things like that to her always melted her heart. Especially since she was afraid of raising a daughter with magic after the mother she had. She was scared of failing.

"Thank you so much Robin." she leaned in, capturing his lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

He tenderly explored the depths of her elusive mouth with his tongue and in return she teased his lip with the tip of her tongue. She would never get tired of feeling his soft and warm lips against hers and neither would he. When the lack of air started to be a problem they linked their foreheads, a breathless silly grin on their faces.

"I was so worried about our princess today. I felt so… helpless." he mumbled. "I didn't know how to help her. But things with magic you're better dealing with, you have this bond with her."

"Well you also have a bond with her," Regina said looking straight to the mini set of bow and arrow in the corner of their living room. "Just don't go teaching her how to be a thief." she added playfully.

"I wouldn't dream of it." he smirked and pressed his lips against hers again, placing his hands in Regina's lower back to bring her closer as she settle her hands in his face. Before he had the chance to title his head and deepen the kiss, they heard a soft cough.

They distanced themselves from each other as they opened their eyes but he refused to let her go completely as he kept an arm around her. Their turned their faces and saw their three children looking at them.

"Don't look, Claire, they're making another you." Henry joked, covering her sister's eyes with his hands.

"What?" Claire said trying to get rid of his hands "I'll have another sibling? I would love that to be true!" she said just as she finally took Henry's hands in front of her eyes.

"No honey, your brother is just playing around." Regina said blushing, sending a dead glare on her oldest son's direction.

"Oh, ok." the girl said in a sad tone but quickly her excitement grew again. "Mommy, daddy, can I play hide and seek with my brothers and maybe Neal on our backyard? There are several trees there and good places to hide."

"Is Henry ok with that?" Regina asked.

Henry was soon to be eighteen and would be leaving for college shortly. Lately, he wasn't playing much with his sister, so it surprised Regina in a good way that he wanted to play with her. She guessed that maybe he saw how sad his sister was that morning and he wanted to cheer her up.

"Yes! And Roland is ok with that too." Claire answered cheerfully as she hugged Roland and he lifted his hands to ruffle her hair.

"Ok then. I don't see why not." the mother granted.

The little girl let a small "yay" and Robin warned them that they should stay only in the backyard then.

"I'll go to Snow very quickly to see if Neal wants to play with us too." Henry said and Regina nodded.

Five minutes later Henry was back with Neal. They all headed together to the backyard of the mansion, and Henry volunteered to be the one counting, claiming that it would be hard for him to find a place to hide anyway.

Henry turned his body in the tree's direction, closed his eyes and started to count till twenty as he heard the people around him starting to run to hide. Claire chose to stay behind a tree as she lifted her hands and used her magic to make herself invisible. Henry opened his eyes when he reached twenty, and it didn't take long to find Neal and Roland. He passed through Claire and didn't see her, and the girl celebrated in silence the fact that her magic was working.

After searching for her everywhere, he realized why he was not being able to find her and he came up with a solution.

"Hey, this is not fair; you're using a clocking spell!" Henry shouted.

The young girl giggled, not being able to contain herself and making it easier for Henry to find her. He kept making laugh till she felt two arms around her middle and her spell went down.

"Ahaa, found you!" he said lifting her up and tickling her tummy.

"Noooo" she protested between her laughs.

Regina saw them playing from the window in the arms of the man she loved, asking herself how lucky she was for getting the family she had always wanted.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review telling your thoughts! My twitter is inlovewithlanap**

 **Thanks DreamShadeIvy for the header 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**My contribuition to #OQPrincessWeek day 5 - Stubborn as her mother.**

 **I'm sorry it's too short.**

* * *

Robin came back home from his work with David at the police station to find his wife and his daughter Claire, now with nine years old, watching tv on the couch. There was no sight he would rather get back home to. He had to admit life was quite good.

The two women of his life were in an engaged conversation about something they had just watched and they didn't realized when the blonde man walked in.

"They keep telling us they're destined, written in the stars and all, but they don't make us feel like that anymore." Regina stated. "I'm done rooting for this couple."

"I don't disagree with you, mommy, but it's not "rooting", the right word is shipping."

"Where did you read that? Shipping is for boats and ships, not for liking two people together."

"I read that on internet."

"You can't believe in everything you read on internet."

Claire rolled her eyes and Robin couldn't help but chuckle. She looked just like her mother when she did that. She had a strong temper and didn't fear to sass right back and Robin was used to that. He had to deal with Regina's stubbornness and sassiness since the first time they met, and he would be lying if he said that bothered him. In fact, it only enchanted him; it only made him fall harder for her.

His chuckle gave him away as they turned to face him. Regina grinned and Claire let out a small enthusiastic yell as she ran to her father's arms. He kneeled and opened his arms just in time to catch her. He lifted her up and swirled her around, making her give that amazing soft giggle he loved so much.

Regina smiled seeing their interaction, and as he placed her back on her feet the mother hoped her daughter would drop their previous subject, but she knew her daughter. She had to have inherited her personality from someone after all.

"Mommy, let me grab my laptop. I'll show you that I'm not wrong; people really say "shipping" on internet to talk about a couple they like."

Ah, Regina knew Claire wouldn't let It go. She knew if she was in her place she wouldn't let it go either. The little girl walked to her bedroom and came back with her laptop and showed the social media to her mother.

"Ok, you're right." Regina said after seeing people on twitter and facebook saying "shipping" in the meaning her daughter said. "But that doesn't mean it makes sense."

Claire laughed and agreed with her mom and Robin was relieved when they changed the subject. Robin hated when they fight. It was not something that happened often, but it always upset him when it happened.

Two days later they went to the supermarket to buy groceries. Regina and Robin went inside the place hand in hand and Claire walked in front of them talking animatedly. When they were done, Claire insisted on helping them to bring their stuff to the trunk of their car. As Regina paid, Robin saw Claire taking in her hands a bag that was too heavy for her and he warned her of that but she claimed she could do it, that she was strong enough.

The father sighed and stayed alert to help her when she needed, just like he knew she would. As he predicted, she wasn't able to give more than five steps holding the bag. But his hands were quickly to help her and he held the bag before it could reach the ground.

"Thanks daddy." she smiled, feeling guilty for not listening to him

"You're welcome, honey. Just be more careful next time, I don't want you to get hurt."

She assured him that she would be more careful and she would listen to him more, and then they went to their car.

Few months later, it's the time of Robin's birthday. Regina and Claire are preparing a surprise birthday for him, but that only is making them fight. Regina decides to do things in her way; Claire wants to do things in her way.

"I think he would like more of chocolate cake than red velvet cake." Regina said.

"But he ate my birthday cake and he liked it, and the flavor was red velvet!" Claire raised his voice a little, getting impatient.

"Well he likes it, but it's not his favorite." Regina replied, letting her temper get the best of her as she raised her voice too.

Snow was with them, and she was tired of seeing them fight. Every single thing they had to decide brought a little fight between them.

"Hey, stop, both of you. Look at me." Snow said stopping them before they started a major fight. "You know Robin. What do you think it'll matter most to him? The taste of the cake, the color of the balloons or something as meaningless as that, or the fact that you two cared enough to throw him a surprise party?"

Regina looks at her daughter, criticizing herself for not having controlled her own temper. Claire blinked and looked at her mother, mumbling a shaky sorry.

"Don't need to cry over this, sweetie," Regina hugged her, pressing her against her chest.

"I just… I hate to feel like I don't know dad."

"You do know him. You know him as well as I do. How about we do this," Regina said trying to cheer her daughter. "We can make two cakes. Chocolate cake and red velvet cake. I'm sure there will be enough people in the party to eat both cakes."

"Yes." she smiled, showing her bright teeth and her deep dimples. "Can we draw a fox in one of the cakes?"

Since Henry told her Robin had the form of a fox in the cartoons of the land they were in, she got a little obsessed with that.

Regina laughed and agreed, and they were happy to put the fight behind them.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Please leave a review or say something to me on twitter (my twitter is inlovewithlanap), I'm feeling very insecure about this :( ❤️**


	3. Chapter 3

**#OQPrincessWeek day 6 - Daddy Daycare**

* * *

Regina knew she was going to have a long day at work and she was glad when Robin said he would be able to have the day off to take care of their daughter, now with eleven years old. So they officially called it daddy's day care. Robin suggested for them to eat chocolate on breakfast.

"But what if mommy finds out?" she said afraid of being caught and afraid to cause a fight between her parents.

"I won't tell you won't." Robin winked and Claire laughed.

They made a nutella french toast rolls with cinnamon sugar, and he helped her with her homework later. When she finished everything she needed to do for school, she had the idea to play with her mom's makeups. Her dad allowed her to as long she only touched in the makeup's with him around. She picked up one of the many famous red's lipsticks of her mom and carefully applied it on her mouth, and Robin was surprised when he saw it was perfectly applied. It wasn't smudged; there were nothing out of place. She could do everything she set her mind to.

"I spent a lot of times watching mommy applying it on herself." she explained smiling, showing her dimples when she saw the shocked and proud face he made.

He nodded, and kept admiring the work she was doing on herself. She was very conceited and vainglorious, just like her mother. She liked to feel beautiful and always took care of herself, never forgetting to remove her make up before sleep, to sleep with a clean skin.

"Can you make a vampire make up on me?" he asked.

She agreed excitedly and started to work in his face immediately. She applied black eyeliner upon and down his eyes, combining it with a dark shadow. She had a soft and steady hand. She grabbed her mom's red lipsticks and started to fill her dad's lips with it, in the end making a trail of red falling down in the corner of his lips like it was blood. She finished it putting a little of white dust on his face.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, marveled with the final result.

"This is amazing, my little princess! We have to take pictures."

"Hey, I'm not so little anymore."

As she was growing up, she was getting angry when people implied that she was little.

"Alright, you're right. You're not my little princess anymore, but you're still my princess."

He said trying to fix his mistake and she said "That's better."

They took a few pictures making funny faces, smiling and one where he fake bites her neck. Then they started to play Just Dance on Wii, and Robin playfully acted like he was mad that he was losing in all the rounds.

"This is not fair; you know the moves from all songs by head! I'm in disadvantage here."

Claire just shrugged and laughed, and she let her father win once.

After they played a little more, they removed their makeup and they started to prepare their lunch. They ate when the food was done and the dishes were washed when they finished it. Robin asked if his daughter wanted to practice archery and the girl quickly accepted it.

She went to her bedroom to put a comfortable clothe. She settled for a black legging, a large white shirt and a black knee high boot. She went upstairs to meet her daddy, and before they left she asked him to make a braid on her hair.

They took their stuff to Robin's car and he drove them to the beginning of the forest. He knew there was nothing dangerous at that part, it wasn't too crowed at that time and Claire was already familiar with it.

He took her there once in a while and she grew to love the smell of the place, the wind and how peaceful it was. They held their respective bow and arrow and left the car, walking to their special place.

Soon enough she had her bow and arrow up her shoulder and pointed to a far tree. Lately she has been training to shoot an arrow in a long distance. She remembered her father saying to relax her shoulder and free her mind. She released the arrow but it didn't reach where she wanted and she sighed frustrate.

"Hey, take easy on yourself. You're still getting the hang of it." Robin said massaging her shoulder, comforting her. "I think I know why you're missing your target."

He ran his hands over shoulder and checked her aim.

"You're doing everything right. But you're thinking too much and you're letting the arrow free before the time. Just position it in the right way and let your instincts guide you."

She took a deep breath and put another arrow in the place of the one she missed. She pointed it in the right direction and she followed her father's words. She didn't think much, just set the arrow free when she felt it was the right time. And to her surprise the arrow hit exactly on where she wanted.

She looked at her father with her eyes shining with joy, her smile showing the dimples her father saw everyday she looked at himself in the mirror.

There was no need to say seeing her smile was the best reward of all to him.

* * *

 **I hope you like! Please leave a review or talk to me on twitter inlovewithlanap I wanna know your thoughts ❤️**


	4. Chapter 4

**#OQPrincessWeek - Day 7: Teenage Princess Locksley.**

* * *

Knowing this day would eventually come didn't make him dread this day any less. The day he would finally have to face the fact that daddy's little girl wasn't so little anymore, that she grew up.

"Sir, did you hear what I say? I know people don't do this often these days, but I would like to have your permission to date your daughter" Neal repeated what he had just said with the greatest certain he could put in his voice.

Regina noticed that her husband wasn't hearing anything at all; he was in some kind of shook, so she decided to help. She held his hands and squeezed it, trying to bring him back to reality. It worked. Robin saw Neal and Claire in front of him holding hands, his daughter's looks pleading for her father to say something.

"I… Claire, I won't let you date anyone right now."

He saw the anger in her eyes, and he knew soon the anger would be replaced by sadness. He felt tears forming in the corner of his own eyes and he couldn't stay there anymore. So he turned around and went upstairs, walking in his bedroom and burying his head in the pillow to muffle the scream that wanted to leave his chest.

He knew he needed to let go of his girl, he couldn't keep her under his wings forever. But that letting go thing was so hard. He had to go through with that with Henry and Roland, but somehow with his daughter was being harder. He couldn't explain why. It was more than letting his daughter dating; it was accepting she was growing up. It was accepting she wouldn't be only his anymore. He knew it was selfish, but he just wanted to spend more time with her. And he knew as soon as she started to date and fall in love with someone, she would rather spend all her free time with that lucky person.

He stayed in the bed alone with his thoughts, losing track of time.

"I hope you're thinking in ways to apologize to her because I just spent one hour trying to calm her down and wiping her tears away." Regina said as she walked in the room but she regretted her words when saw the puffy eyes and red nose her husband had.

"Oh Robin…" she said softly and walked closer to him, getting up on the bed and hugging him tight.

He just looked like a lost puppy. Like he was caught up in a situation he didn't know how to handle and he wasn't ready for it. He sighed feeling his wife's arms around him, feeling some comfort in the familiarity their warmth had.

"I was a real jerk, wasn't I?" he muttered.

"Well, I can't lie to you baby." Regina said as she caressed his hair. "You should have been nicer. But I understand what you're going through. I'm going through it myself too. However, it seems it hit you harder."

He looked at her and saw as she got lost in her thoughts. He knew exactly what she thinking. Some kind of retrospective was happening inside her head, just like it was happening in his mind. He remembered the day their princess said her first word.

 _She was babbling all day in her baby language and when the night came, as Regina washed Claire's body and Robin watched from behind, she said "mom" as she laughed and played with the soap bubbles she made during the bath._

" _Did she just…?" Regina looked at Robin with wide eyes._

 _And before he could reply, Claire said it again, loud and clear._

" _Yes my love, I think she did." Robin smiled; enjoying the big smile that appeared on Regina's face._

 _Her eyes got tearful, and seconds later the little girl looked at him and raised her arms full of soap, opening and closing her hands as she said "Father", calling him to join them. He was already immensely happy to her saying something for the first time even if it wasn't dad, but hearing her say mom and then dad not much later it was awesome. Inexplicable._

He then remembered the day Claire bruised her knee when she was learning how to ride a bike without training wheels and she ran straight to her dad's arms.

"It makes me feel better thinking Claire could've fallen for someone worse." Regina said, taking him out of his thoughts. "Neal is charmer like his father and he has his mother's heart. He's a good guy. We have to keep that in mind."

He nodded, knowing that she was right. They watched Neal grow up and they also saw Neal and Claire getting closer and closer. He shouldn't be surprised that they wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Instead, he realized he should feel glad that Neal was a gentleman and a very respectful guy and cared about the opinion of the father of the girl he was in love with.

"I'm going to talk with Claire now." he tried to get up, but Regina's hands on his arms stopped him from getting up.

"It's late and it took me a while to get her to sleep. Talk to her tomorrow."

He admitted that's a very good point and he sat back on bed.

"You're so smart. I love how well you can handle with emotional difficult situations." he said staring lovingly at her.

She smiled blushing and looked down. When she looked up, she gave him a look that he knew all too well. A look filled with nothing but lust and love.

"Maybe," she started as she ran her hands up and down his arms. "If we have another baby, perhaps it'll make things easier?" she finished as a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"Uhm, I would like that." he bit his own bottom lip as he brought his body closer to hers.

"But my internal clock is saying tic tac. We're running out of time." she stared at his lips, her face only few inches away from his face.

"We must hurry and not waste time then" he closed the distance between them, crashing her mouth with his.

She quickly parted her lips, allowing him to fully explore her mouth. He laid them on bed, his body on top of hers and he started to undress her. She didn't want to feel his skin; she _needed_ to feel his skin against her hands. She started to unbutton his shirt as he got rid of hers. They both were thankful for the fact that they were wearing clothes easy to take off, and it didn't take long for them to be naked in front of each other. Regina rolled them over, making her staying on top and she bent over to kiss his tenderly. He placed a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled gracefully. He positioned himself between her folds and after one slow move he was inside her.

In the morning, he made sure to wake up early. He took a quickly shower and cooked her daughter's favorite breakfast and put them on a tray. He went to Claire's bedroom and got inside as quietly as he could. He observed the room, noticing how it changed during the years. The decoration of the wall before covered with a small tree and birds, now replaced with posters of boy bands the girl liked.

He closed the door and the movement made the girl fidget and turn. She slowly opened her eyes. She stretched her arms and yawned. Then she realized her dad was there. He expected her to look at him angrily, but she smiled. He realized she already had forgiven him. She had her mom kind heart.

"I want to say I'm sorry for yesterday, I truly I am."

He said as he placed the tray he had brought with him on her bed.

"I forgive you dad. I just couldn't understand why you acted like that."

"I was, and still am, afraid of losing you." he admitted. "I'm afraid you'll forget your old man and won't want to spend much time with him anymore."

"Oh daddy." she said holding his hands and squeezing it. "You'll never lose me. I'll still need you, I'll still look forward for our archery lessons, even though I'm getting even better than you." she playfully mocks.

"That last past it's not true." he huffed and she laughed.

Her laugh brought a smile on his lips.

"I feel like sharing. Eat breakfast with me." she said mentioning for him to sit on the bed with her.

They started to eat, and he gathered courage to say what he knew he needed to say.

"I came to a decision last night." he said after eating a piece of bread. "It's not fair for me to forbid you to date Neal. Please tell him to come here again today. I'll give him my permission."

"Really, daddy?" she said surprisingly happy.

"He makes you happy, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does." she said as the curve of her lips went up."

"Then I don't see why not let you date him."

* * *

 **And this is the last prompt :( Aw, that was fun! I loved writing for OQPrincessWeek and I hope you liked reading it as well. Please, leave a review or tell me your thoughts on twitter inlovewithlanap**


End file.
